Halfas International
by Hakken-Senshi
Summary: Danny and his family are chosen to go on a tour of the world's famous paranormal sites and meet new Halfas along the way. SYOC and please include other OCs besides ghost/human hybrids. After PP.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey readers! Here is another of the story ideas I put in the poll for you to vote on:_** Halfas International ** _! Just like with_** History Books ** _, I want to see how this is received before I decide which to actually continue while working in_** Ultimate Enemies? ** _on the side. Please remember to go vote on the poll, and don't forget I have two other story ideas I will be uploading, so stay tuned!_**

Chapter 1

Danny ducked beneath an overturned table while the rest of his fellow students ran for lives, as per usual. He gazed across the cafeteria to see Sam and Tucker had likewise taken cover. He then stood up as white-blue halo formed around his waist and split in two, both washing over him, transforming his jeans and t-shirt into a white and black hazmat suit and bleaching his unkempt, raven hair. As the rings dissipated, he opened his eyes, now glowing green instead of his normal, dull sky blue. He was now Danny Phantom, teenage half-ghost hero of Amity Park and the world.

Danny jumped out from behind the table as a large meat mass landed on his exact position. Walking out of the heap and turning tangible again, he shuddered. "Great, just what I need," he groaned. "An afternoon smelling like Tucker's favorite cologne." He set his jaw and flew over to face his foe.

"C'mon, Lunch Lady, there was meat on the menu today. What's gotten your hairnet in a twist now?"

The deceased faculty member growled, looking much more menacing when she looked like a living pile of hamburg. "Tuna fish is a sad excuse for meat!" she roared. "Red meat has no substitute!" She calmed down momentarily and spoke like a sweet old lady. "Don't you agree?"

Danny turned back to his friends with a look of disbelief and saw Tucker nodding before receiving a hard punch in the shoulder from Sam. Shaking his head at his friends' shenanigans, he turned back to find the Lunch Lady was now much closer, and the smell of her raw meat suit was much stronger as well. He backed up about a foot before speaking again.

"Okay, but that isn't a good reason to –"

"I have every reason to be angry!" the ghost replied, hurling another "meat ball" his way. This time, Danny managed to disperse it with a ghost ray, sending it splattering all over the walls, floor, and the tables. He then took a deep breath and unleashed his cryo-breath. The Lunch Lady had enough time to stare wide-eyed at the unexpected tactic before she found herself at absolute zero.

Danny pulled the Fenton Thermos from his belt and uncapped it, releasing the blue beam from within and sucking the Lunch Lady into its cramped, anti-ecto lined depths. As Danny recapped the device, the former ice sculpture that had been the Lunch Lady's prison collapsed since it no longer could support itself. A moment passed before the crowd of faculty and students who had been watching from the hallway poured back into the disaster area. The students cheered their hero while the faculty, led by Principal Ishiyama and Mr. Lancer, politely applauded him.

Danny smiled as he descended, transforming back into his human form as his feet touched the floor. It had only been two months since the international incident the media had dubbed "Phantom Planet" – the day Danny, along with the entire population of the Ghost Zone, turned the Earth intangible to avoid destruction by the Disasteroid. Now that he was out in the open, he didn't have to worry about keeping his double-life a secret.

Principal Ishiyama stepped forward and broke up the crowd, sending the students and staff on their way for the next period. She then walked up to Danny and smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Fenton. Now, you have a phone call from your parents in the office." She turned to Sam and Tucker. "Miss Manson, Mr. Foley, you may go on to your next class." Danny nodded to his friends as he followed the principal out of the cafeteria.

As he strolled down the empty halls, he wondered what his parents had called for this time. Ever since he'd revealed himself to be half-ghost, his parents had been insistent on performing tests and asking him different questions almost every day. At first, the sudden onslaught of attention and needles annoyed him, but he came to enjoy being able to help his parents out with their research. He understood that his parents weren't quite as weird as he had originally thought. Well, they were still pretty odd.

Upon arriving at the office, he saw Jazz on the phone, likely talking to their parents. She looked up at him, she said something into the receiver and handed him the phone.

"Hello, Mom and Dad?"

 _Hey, Danny!_ his parents shouted over the phone. He held the phone away from his ear to prevent permanent damage to his enhanced hearing.

"So, what's up?" he replied, bringing the phone back to his ear.

 _Oh, Jazz didn't tell you?_ Maddie asked.

"No, she didn't," Danny said, casting a confused look on Jazz. "She just handed me the phone."

He heard the phone switch hands and he realized his father must have taken it. _WE HAVE BEEN CONTACTED BY PARANORMAL INTERNATIONAL AND THEY'VE INVITED US TO JOIN THEIR TOUR OF THE WORLD'S KOST PARANORMAL WONDERS! WE'RE LEAVING IN TWO DAYS!_ his father's voice boomed.

"Oh," Danny replied, once again bracing his ear drums from the acoustic onslaught. "Well, how long will you guys be gone?"

 _What?_ Maddie asked. _Oh, honey! You misunderstood your father. You and Jazz are coming with us! It'll be a great time for us to be together as a family and to observe fascinating anomalies, but mostly ghosts, of course!_

Danny gripped a nearby chair for support. "Wait, what about school?" he asked.

 _Oh, we've got it set up with your teachers. They'll do your lessons over the Internet! It'll be fine._ his mother assured.

"Alright, Mom," Danny replied, trying not to show his doubt.

 _Okay, sweetie! Don't forget to start packing when you get home!_

Danny hung up the phone with a sigh and looked back at Jazz. She gave him a shrug and followed him out of the office.

"So, what do you think of this trip?" he asked.

Jazz walked in silence for a few seconds before responding. "To tell the truth, I'm actually a little excited," she answered, much to Danny's surprise. "I mean, it will be nice to get away from the same old ghost-infested Amity Park and see what else is out there." She turned to Danny and noticed his pondering expression. "But what about you?" she asked.

Danny hesitated for a moment. "I don't know," he admitted. "After the whole 'Phantom Planet' thing, I guess I didn't expect there to be any new, weird stuff out there."

Jazz put her hand on her brother's shoulder. "Danny, there's always going to be 'new, weird stuff', but now that everyone knows who you are, you don't have to be afraid or face it alone." Danny looked up and saw her smiling reassuringly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he said, returning the smile.

"Of course, I am," Jazz replied teasingly.

* * *

The rest of the day went by routinely for Danny: go to class, struggle to stay awake, fight the occasional ghost during a pop quiz, the usual hum-drum of day-to-day life for a teenage Halfa in Amity Park. Needless to say, he wasn't feeling the chattiest, but he knew Tucker and Sam were going to want to know about the phone call. Naturally, on their walk back to Fenton Works after school, no less, they asked.

"My parents got a call from some organization called Paranormal International about a tour of the world's most famous and mysterious paranormal hotspots. They've been asked to join and they're bringing Jazz and I with them."

His friends quickly digested this information. They were pros at taking news after helping Danny out for the past couple years he'd been a Halfa. "So how does Jazz feel about it?" Sam asked.

"She seems fine with it, even a bit excited," he replied.

"Whoa! And you?"

Tucker and Sam then realized that Danny had stopped a few yards back. They quickly backtracked and noticed he was staring at the ground.

"Danny?" they both asked.

Danny seemed to shake himself from his stupor. "I don't know. I just feel . . . weird about it. I'm not sure I can handle more of, well, the supernatural stuff. His face became pensive for a moment. "After the Disasteroid, I've come to realize that there is other stuff out there, dangerous stuff. I just don't know if –"

"Danny, I told you I'd be there for you no matter what."

"Yeah, dude." Tucker added. "We're with you all the way. Remember this afternoon? Or how about the last few years we've stood beside and helped kick ghost butt?"

Danny smiled at his friends. "Yeah, guys, thanks for reminding me I've got someone to watch my back."

"So, how about we forget all about this, go ditch our stuff at your house and go hang out at my place?" Sam asked.

"Yeah!" the other two replied.

 ** _Okay, hope you guys enjoyed that, and thanks for reading_** History Books ** _as well if you did. If you haven't yet, then go over to my profile and check it out as well as vote on the poll so I know which of these stories to continue. Please remember to fav, follow, and review, and keep an eye out for the other two story ideas! See ya next time!_**

 ** _Edit: Oh, and today is my 18th birthday! Yay! I'm an adult! XD_**


	2. OC Submission Form

**_Hey readers! This is the submission form for OCs that you want to put forth for Halfas International. Please note that just because you submit a character doesn't mean it will be used. For those who's character is chosen, you will be credited in the outro of the chapter they appear in._**

Name: ( _Can be real name or nickname, or even both!_ )

Age: ( _Try to keep it from teenager to young adult or maybe adult._ )

Gender: ( _Male or female. No trans._ )

Nationality: ( _They're traveling around the world. Shake it up a little, but keep in mind they need to live near a paranormal area._ )

Species: ( _Like I said, I don't want many, if any, half-ghosts unless they have a reasonable story. Character must be a Halfa/half-breed of some kind._ )

Personality: ( _Tell me what your OC is like. Likes? Dislikes? Favorite food?_ )

Appearance: ( _Clothes, skin tone, eye color, you know the drill._ )

Relationship(s): ( _Family or friends, maybe boyfriend/girlfriend, but no gay, lesbian, or bi._ )

Power(s): ( _This is not something they need to have, but is nice to know about if they have any._ )

Things of note/ additional info: ( _Anything that doesn't fit into the other sections above._ )

 ** _Please send the completed form via PM rather than leaving it as a review. I'm just picky that way. Thanks!_**

 ** _Edit: Okay, so apparently it wasn't clear. I am NOT looking for half-ghost characters unless I am given a VERY good reason to include other such characters in this story. Werewolves, vampires, other half-human/half-paranormal creature hybrids are what I am looking. Also, when filling out the form, please include the paranormal location they live in/near as well as nationality. Thanks!_**

 ** _Edit 2: Well, I've gotten some great OCs, and while I've made up my mind about the ones I've received, I still need a few more. Down below is a list of the continents that I need characters for. Please refer to the list below when submitting your character._**

 ** _Latin America:_**

 ** _1\. Central America (all open)_**

 ** _2\. South America (all open)_**

 ** _3\. The Caribbean (all open)_**

 ** _North America:_**

 ** _1\. United States (all open)_**

 ** _2\. Canada (open)_**

 ** _3\. Mexico (open)_**

 ** _Africa (all countries open)_**

 ** _Europe (all open, excluding France, Scotland, England, and Estonia)_**

 ** _Asia (all open, excluding Japan and the Philippines)_**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Hey readers! I'm back with chapter 2 of_** Halfas International ** _! I decided not to upload the other two stories I had listed in the poll (two people had actually PM'ed me and asked if I would do a certain story, so actually three) because a few days after uploading the first chapter of_** _Halfas International_ ** _, I decided this one was the most popular. Anyways, more in the outro, but for now: enjoy!_**

Chapter 2

Danny laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling. After he got back from Sam's house, his parents told him to start packing his luggage. He was so distracted by the fact that he was actually going on this trip, that by supper time he'd done nothing more than throw a change of clothes in a duffel bag along with several other articles of assorted clothing.

As he walked downstairs, he found the living room filled with suitcases and carry on bags. He turned at the bottom of the stairs into the kitchen where he saw Jazz trying to show Mom how to cook using the regular stove instead of an ectoplasm-powered one. These cooking "lessons" had been frequent, and his mom seemed to be making progress, though the "turkey incident" was one they had all agreed not to speak off.

He walked over to see his mom stirring a boiling pot of macaroni while Jazz cooked some hot dogs in a frying pan beside her. Danny shuddered slightly as he remembered the "Franken-wienies" from a few years back when his parents first started experimenting with ectoplasmic cookware. He turned around and sat down at the table where his father was tinkering with what appeared to be a pair of Fenton Phones.

"Hey, Dad, what are you doing?" he asked.

Jack looked up from his work and noticed his son sitting down across from him. "Oh, hey, Danny! I'm just trying to work out these Fenton Phones."

Danny frowned. "But, didn't you and Mom make them?"

"Well, yes, but we sort of misplaced the blueprints . . ." he stopped when Maddie turned around and stared at him accusingly. "Okay, I lost them. Anyways, it doesn't hurt to re-familiarize oneself with their inventions." He smiled. "Besides, I have some ideas for improvements –" he was interrupted by Jazz clearing her throat.

"Food's done. Danny, could you set the table? Dad, could you clean up?"

The two hurried to do as they were told. Jazz had taken a greater interest in ghost hunting since Danny revealed his secret identity. She was getting better at using the other Fenton weapons besides the Fenton Peeler, not to mention she had been using the Fenton Helmet, Gloves, and Boots, to build up a little muscle. She wasn't "jacked" by any means, but she was a lot more intimidating.

After a few minutes, the table was set and Jack returned from the basement/lab as Maddie and Jazz placed the pot and pan on potholders on the table. They all sat down and began grabbing their food. While they enjoyed their "non-contaminated" dinner, the Fentons discussed their day.

"So, Jazz, what did those letters say?" Maddie asked as she cut up a hot dog.

"Well, they were all acceptance letters. Harvard, Yale, _and_ Stanford. They said that the application review process usually takes much longer, but since I'm the sister of the boy who saved the world," Jazz said, looking over at Danny, "they decided to speed things up on my behalf."

"I guess being a superhero's older sister has its perks, huh?" Danny teased.

The conversation continued in a similar manner throughout the rest of the meal. After they finished, Jazz offered to clean up, allowing Maddie and Jack to return to the lab and Danny to head upstairs to work on the day's homework. As he opened his door and grabbed his backpack, he remembered his fight with the Lunch Lady earlier. He took the Thermos out of his backpack and headed down to the basement to 'flush' her.

All other distractions dealt with, Danny sat down at his desk and plugged a pair of headphones into his computer, turning on a "study playlist" Sam had made for him. He then pulled a textbook and notebook from his backpack before getting to work.

* * *

A few hours later, he removed his headphones and yawned as he checked the time on his computer. The pixelated bar in the corner of his screen read 9:43 p.m. He decided to go down and let his parents know he was going out on patrol before bed. As he got up, he heard a knock on his door, which he opened to find Jazz standing out in the hall.

"Hey, Danny. Mind if I come in?"

"Uh, sure, but do you know what time it is?" he asked.

Jazz gave him a confused look as she checked her watch. "Oh, I forgot, patrol time." She glanced at the mess of clothes and the duffel bag sitting on his bed. "Need some help packing little bro?"

Danny followed her gaze and sighed. "This whole trip is so sudden. I just couldn't focus on packing anything," he admitted, bowing his head.

"Well, you go fly around and do your thing. I'll see if I can't give you a head start before tomorrow evening."

"All right," Danny replied. He ran downstairs as his older sister began to sort his clothing into piles. He nearly jumped down the steps leading down into the basement/lab, startling his parents with the loud smack of his shoes when he hit the floor.

"Danny, don't jump as like that!" Maddie said, holding one hand over her chest.

"Aw, c'mon, Mom, you're ghost hunters," Danny replied. "You should be able to take a little scare."

"You're not wrong Danny," his father said, "but you really shouldn't come down here so suddenly. What if your mother or I was testing a new Fenton weapon and accidentally blasted you because you were careless?"

Danny gulped. "I didn't think of that."

"Aw, well just be more mindful, son." His father turned around and removed his goggles. "By the way, what are you doing up this late? You have school tomorrow."

"Dad, it's time for me to go out on patrol, remember?"

"Oh, right!" his father replied. "What do ya say we join you? In fact, why don't you let us go out instead. We'll let you get some extra sleep tonight, huh? How about it, Danny-boy?"

Danny nearly burst holding back his laughter at how eager his father was. Ever since he'd found out about Danny fighting ghosts almost every night, he was excited to go out and take care of them himself, well, with Maddie, of course. "Sure, Dad, why not?"

"C'mon, Madds!" Jack Fenton exclaimed. "Pack up the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle! I'll get the keys!"

"Jack Fenton, I am driving this time!" his mother yelled as she followed him up the stairs.

Danny shook his head at his parents' shenanigans and walked back up to his room. By the time he came to his door, he found Jazz had not only packed his duffel bag but was also working on filling a suitcase with some more clothes as well as some of his favorite books. He cleared his throat, causing her to jump and fall off his bed.

Danny chuckled. "You and Mom are both so easy to surprise."

"Ha, ha, very funny, little brother," she said, pulling herself back onto the bed. Danny sat down beside her and stretched, letting out a gaping yawn as he did so. "Sounds like you're ready to turn in," Jazz observed, "I take it Mom and Dad took the patrol?"

"Yeah," Danny replied.

"Hmm, well I guess I'll let you get some rest." She stood up and walked towards the door.

"Hey, Jazz."

"Yeah?" she asked, turning around.

"You're the best."

She smiled. "I know."

As she left, Danny moved the duffel bag and suitcase to the floor. He then walked over to his desk and shut it down for the night. After the screen finally turned off, he undressed and put on his pajamas and got into bed. He hadn't realized just how tired he was until his head hit his pillow and he was out instantly.

 ** _So, there it is. If you have read History Books and hoped I would continue it, I must regrettably inform you that I will not be doing so for a while. Halfas International has become more popular, and thus has taken priority. Don't worry, I plan to continue it at some point, but just not now._**

 ** _Anyways, thank you to all who have submitted characters. If I haven't responded to your submission, I will most likely do so (unless it is a review). Now, I'm still looking for some more characters, so please; if you have a character that you would like me to have in this story, then please refer to the form between chapters 1 and 2. As always, thanks for reading, don't forget to fav/follow if you haven't, and leave a review with suggestions for this story or just to give me your opinion and thoughts on it. I'll see ya next time!_**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Hey readers! I'm finally back with the next chapter and I hope you've been waiting eagerly for it! More in the outro; for now, enjoy!_**

Chapter 3

The next two days went by in a frenzy of online-schooling arrangements, packing, and good-byes. On the last day before their departure, the Fentons decided to go out to dinner with Tucker and Sam at the Nasty Burger. During the meal, Danny couldn't help notice his friends seemed to be acting strange. Like, they didn't seem so much sad that he was leaving as afraid they might spoil some surprise for him. Finally, he decided to ask.

"Hey Tucker, Sam?" he said, catching his friends' attention. They stared at him blankly as he tried to think of how best to word his thoughts. "You guys aren't hiding anything, are you?"

He saw a mask of panic flash over Tucker's face as Sam glared at him. His friend swiftly recovered and replied, "Uh, of course not Danny, why do you ask?"

"Because you guys are acting weird. Like you're not gonna miss me."

The two exchanged gazes, silently conversing over the best course of action. Finally, they seemed to come to a conclusion. They both stood up and Sam cleared her throat. "Danny, we're not going to miss you because we're coming with you."

"What?!" the four Fentons shouted, attracting the attention of the establishment's other patrons as well as shaking a little dust from the ceiling.

Tucker and Sam uncovered their ears before the latter continued. "We're coming with you, Danny. We told you we'd be there for you, and we're keeping our promise."

"But how are you planning on doing that?" Maddie replied. "You have school and your parents –"

"Are just fine with it." Sam answered. "We told them we'd stay with you guys and not 'wander off' by ourselves. Plus, my grandma threatened to kick my parents out if they didn't let me go." Sam smiled as she said the last part.

"But what about your classes?" Jazz interjected.

"We made the same arrangements as Danny," Tucker responded. "We'll be doing them online just like him."

Maddie and Jack looked at each other and then, to everyone's surprise, turned to Jazz. Their daughter took a few seconds to realize they wanted her opinion on the matter. She rubbed her chin, trying to decide how to respond. Finally, she nodded. "I don't see why they can't if they have their schooling set up and their parent's permission."

"Then I guess it's settled," Jack said. "Now, let's get back to our food!"

* * *

Danny lay restlessly that evening, anticipating the next morning's events. They would pack up all their luggage into the FFGAV and the Specter Speeder (there was that much stuff, probably over half of it ghost tech), head to the airport, and meet up with the representative from Paranormal International. Then they would board the plane and head towards the first location, wherever that would be. He yawned, interrupting his thoughts, and finally seemed to be able to wind down for the night. Just as he was on the brink of the abyss, an all too familiar chill ran down his spine. Danny groaned as the wisp of blue escaped him.

He rolled over and opened one eye to see his alarm clock read 12:05 AM. _Great,_ he thought, _just what I need!_ He reluctantly threw off the covers and stood up, yawning again as he willed the halos to form, part at his waist, and wash over him. Just as the rings disappeared, he opened his window and flew out into the night.

He didn't see any ghosts about when he patrolled earlier, so he assumed it was just the Box Ghost. Despite every molecule in his being screaming at him to turn back, he pressed on to return the spook to his dimension. Why? Well, that's what he always did.

As he came to a normally quiet part of town, he began to realize there was nothing around him. No sounds, no sign of anything alive or otherwise. He began to wonder why he had sensed a ghost if there wasn't one. He spun around, expecting to see something or someone trying to get the drop on him. Suddenly, he was climbing out of a hole in the side of a building, confused by what had just transpired. He rubbed his head as he sensed someone approach him. Turning to face the attacker, Danny opened his eyes and gasped.

There before him stood someone who shouldn't have. Someone who he had last seen on a screen in his parent's basement on a screen before his dad dumped him out in space. Towering above him in a pristine three-piece suit was Vlad Masters. However, despite his attire, he was in his ghost form.

"Vlad! How -?" Danny struggled as the man grabbed him by the throat before tossing him across the room into a cluster of desks. As the younger Halfa emerged from the mountain of papers, he looked up to see his arch-enemy floating over him. "Hello, little badger." He said, his voice calm and condescending as always. He reached down and grabbed Danny's collar, pulling him close. "It's been too long."

* * *

Danny jolted upright in his bed, breathing heavily. He raised a hand to his throbbing head and found his hair thick with sweat. He was in his human form and wearing his pajamas, soaked as well. He looked around and saw the alarm clock read 12:15. He decided he must have had a nightmare since his vision had certainly taken more time than that. But as he laid back down, he felt a pain in his side. Getting up out of bed, he walked over to switch on the light. He pulled up his short to reveal a few small, partly-healed bruises on his side.

 ** _Alright, so no OCs being introduced yet, but in the next couple of chapters, we'll be getting to the first one. I promise. Now, I still need a couple more OCs, so if you have one you would like me to feature, please refer to the Submission Form between Chapters 1 and 2. As always, please review, fav, and follow, and I'll see you in the next chapter!_**

 ** _P.S. I know this one was a little shorter. I just wanted to get something to you guys before the month's end._**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Hey readers! Back with another chapter, because I got bored and decided to write it. Enjoy!_**

Chapter 4

The next morning went about the same as Danny, except about ten times more hectic. The usual issues: woke up late, kept forgetting last minute items, the whole nine yards. By the time they finally got to the airport, they were over an hour late. Thankfully, so was the rep.

The P.I. representative was a tall, tan-skinned man with a slight French accent. He straightened his tie as he entered the small conference room the airport had allowed them to use. "Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton! Good to see you." He shook their hands with a wide smile. "My name is Phillip, and I'm just here to accompany you on the trip." He pulled a pen from an inner pocket of his suit jacket and opened his briefcase before pulling out a stack of papers.

"Now, we just need to go over a little paper work, nothing too major." He picked up the top sixth of the stack and handed them to Jack and Maddie along with the pen. "The rest of these," he continued, holding up the pile for emphasis, "is my portion, which I will fill out on the flight." He turned and replaced the remaining papers in the briefcase. "Once you finish, we can get out to the plane and be off."

He suddenly noticed Tucker and Sam enter the room. "Can I help you?"

"They were going to join us on the tour," Maddie explained. "These are our son's friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley."

Phillip's eyes lit up. "Aw, yes. Of course, you did have a part in the Phantom Planet incident." Phil's smile became a tad strained. "Well, it will mean a little more paperwork for me, but I'm sure the Tour Director would be honored to have you join. I assume you have written permission?"

* * *

Half an hour later, the Fentons, Tucker, and Sam were seated in a private company plane bound for the East Coast. While they got situated, Danny once again began to contemplate the trip ahead, now with a fresh dose of paranoia. Despite the bruises, which had long since healed during the evening, he still couldn't be sure he had actually seen Vlad. His arch-nemesis and his dad's former college buddy was supposed to be floating aimlessly throughout space, not luring him out in the middle of the night to beat him unconscious.

He wondered if he should tell Tucker and Sam, let alone his parents and Jazz, but he decided not to worry them. Whatever Vlad was up to, if he wasn't still "spaced out", he was sure the town could take care of it. The Masters Blasters had decided to work with the Fenton's after Vlad's betrayal, so the town at least had a back-up plan.

Suddenly, he felt a hand slip into his and he turned to see Sam had sat down beside him. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, before Sam asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, of course," he replied, though he knew Sam could see right through him. She continued to stare at him, boring into his soul, but finally she stopped and gave his hand a squeeze. Just to remind him that he could talk to her when he was ready.

Phillip walked down from the cockpit and told them the plane would be taking of in five minutes. They went through the normal pre-flight routine before the pilot began to pull the plane forward, and in moments, they were in the air.

After a little while, Danny looked out the window to see the fluffy white clouds part to reveal the ground below; a bustle of life, completely unaffected by the plane's overhead flight while the day passed as usual. He turned his attention back to the cockpit after a few minutes to see Sam and Jazz reading, Tucker playing some game on his PDA, and his parent's pouring over brochures, chatting about their destination. He took another peek outside before he unbuckled and stood up.

His action immediately caught his friends' and family's attention as he willed the halos to form around his waist. As the light bathing the inside of the plane faded, he smiled as he turned intangible and floated out the floor. On the outside of the plane, he made himself tangible once more and flew up until he was parallel with the windows. He turned to see his Tucker, Sam, and his family smiling as he flew beside the plane. Chuckling to himself, he pushed himself forward and shot out in front of the plane before loop-de-looping back. He continued this sort of aerial frolicking for about an hour, before deciding he should return to the plane. However, as he began to head back towards it, he felt the chill down his spine as the blue wisp escaped him. _What?!_ He thought, _here?!_

He felt a burning pain from behind as he was sent flying by a ghost ray. He managed to dodge the ensuing volley and turn to see one of his regulars floating not far away. Skulker grinned fiercely as he pointed his arm towards Danny, firing an ecto net from his wrist. The Ghost Boy dodged that as well before coming up close and punching through the hunter's armor with a host ray encasing his fist. Skulker gasped as he saw Danny pull his hand from the gaping hole in his suit.

"Well, that was unexpected."

"Want do you want Skulker, besides the usual?"

The spook laughed. "I thought I wouldn't get another chance before you left, so I followed you out here. I'm surprised you didn't sense me sooner!" He retracted one hand to form a cannon on the end of his arm. Firing unceasingly, Danny dodged his opponent's blasts while protecting the plane from any stray projectiles. Finally, Danny grew tired and lunged for Skulker's head, latching on with such strength that that the ghost couldn't shake him. Pulling with all his might, the Halfa tore the head from the mechanical body and punched through it so hard the tiny blob that was Skulker came out the other side before falling to the ground below.

"I WILL HAVE YOUR PELT!" the ecto-booger screamed as his armor followed him down.

Exhausted, Danny flew back into the plane and reverted. Before anyone could ask him any questions, he passed out.

 ** _Alright, so no OCs being introduced yet, but what's this? The East Coast?! I wonder who they might meet there, and what paranormal sight they might be visiting! You can guess via review, and please remember to fav/follow this story to keep up with when I upload new chapters to this story. Still looking for a few OCs, but I may be able to make it work with what I have now. If you do want me to feature your OC in this story, please consult the Submission Form between Chapters 1 and 2. Thanks for reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter!_**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Hey, readers! I'm finally back with this next chapter. Sorry, I was trying to figure what to do for the East Coast character. I have them figured out now, but they won't appear until the next chapter. More in the outro. Enjoy!_**

Chapter 5

Danny groaned as he was aroused from his slumber. He felt a pounding in his head as he opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He realized he was in a sort of sick bay, based on the fact there was a medicine cabinet on the opposite wall and a bucket and bedpan on a table beside him. Danny let out another groan as he threw off the blanket and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Holding a hand to his throbbing temple, he pulled away the divider curtain and blinked in the sudden brightness.

"Danny!" he heard multiple voices shout, doing his headache no justice whatsoever. As his eyes became used to the brightness of the cabin, he saw his parents, Jazz, and his friends staring at him like he might faint again if they breathed. "Hey, guys," Danny said with a forced smile. "What's up?"

"Danny, you passed out from fighting Skulker a few thousand feet about the ground!" Sam relied angrily. "You were lucky you were able to fly back into the plane before you changed back. You could have fallen and, and -"

"Sam, calm down," Jazz interjected. "Danny is fine. He is up and doesn't seem to be having any trouble standing there while you yell at him for no reason."

Sam glared at Jazz for a few seconds, who returned it with one of her own. After some time passed, the goth sighed. "Okay, I guess I was overreacting a little." She turned her gaze towards Danny again. "I was worried, all right?"

Danny walked over to his girlfriend and sat down beside her, taking her into his arms. "Sam, I know you have a right to be worried. But, I have had worse stuff happen to me. I mean, can you imagine how painful it is to have your DNA forcefully fused with ectoplasm? Probably rivals childbirth!" Maddie opened her mouth to say something, but seemed to think better of it.

* * *

Soon, they heard the pilot say over the speakers that they were going to being landing shortly and to buckle in. Within half an hour, the plane set down on the tarmac and had officially landed in the Portland Jetport. They were escorted off the plane while an employee unloaded their luggage from the storage compartment.

The jetport seemed to be particularly busy today, but as the Fentons and co. pushed past the crowds of travelers, they came out into the brightness of late morning once again. A little down the sidewalk there were two cars waiting for them bearing the Paranormal International logo they were becoming familiar with. The drivers stepped out and held the doors for them while their luggage was brought out and loaded into the trunks. They were soon ready and on their way to the hotel.

* * *

A ten-minute drive and battle for room in the back seat later, they arrived at the Hilton Garden Inn. After checking in, the group was led into a dining area where other people were already seated and facing a raised platform at the front of the room. The Fentons, Tucker, and Sam took their assigned seats on the far side of the room just as a well-dressed man walked to the platform and called for attention.

"Hello everyone!" the man said. "Welcome! Thank you for joining us on Paranormal International's 6th worldwide tour. We will, of course be starting here in Maine and moving on to the rest of the locations we have planned to visit, such as Scotland, France, and even the Philippines! My name is Aaron Johnson, and I will be representative in charge of the portion of the tour's visitations." He looked around the room and his eyes rested on the Fentons. "This year, we have a special guest. Mr. Daniel Fenton and his family, though you may know him better as Danny Phantom!"

The audience suddenly gasped in unison and turned to look Danny's way. He blushed and turned invisible, though plenty of people already saw him and were whispering about photos and autographs.

"Now, now," the company rep interjected. "While it is an honor and a privilege for him to be joining us, there is to be no 'approaching' Danny for photo ops or autographs, unless he explicitly announces his consent. He is a celebrity, but he is also a guest. Just like the rest of you." He clapped his hands to try and regain the attention of the disappointed audience. "Now, I'm sure some of you have traveled further than others and are quite tired. You will have the rest of the morning before the noon meal to rest and unpack. At 1:30 p.m., we will begin the tour and return here around 8:45 p.m."

The crowd dispersed with a cacophony of grunts, yawns, and disappointed groans from obvious Phans. Danny turned visible again as Aaron walked up to their table. He held out a hand and gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that, Daniel. The higher ups wanted me to single you out, but they won't be too happy I discouraged your Phans from assaulting you with such requests."

Danny took his hand and shook it. "Hey, I really appreciate it. Thanks, I know it will probably get you into trouble."

Aaron smiled wider. "Aw, I'll be fine. The company is used to my 'shenanigans,' as they call it. Well," he continued as he looked over at the other's. "I'm sure you'd like to get settled in. You're in for a heck of a week!"

 ** _Okay, so now you have an idea of where Danny and co. will meet their first non-ghost Halfa, and in Chapter 6, I plan to reveal who they are. Thanks for following along with this story despite how slow it is coming. I'm just trying to keep things gradual, though the rest of the OCs will probably be introduced more quickly. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, fav, follow, and review, and I'll see you guys in the next one! See ya!_**

 ** _P.S. there are two slots left for submitting a character. Read the Submission Form between Chapters 1 and 2 if you want to submit a character. Remember to read ALL of it, not just the part where you put in the info about the character._**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Hey readers! I'm back with another chapter of Halfas International (finally)! Remember to read the outro and enjoy!_**

Chapter 6

The tour group left the Hilton Garden Inn at 1:30 p.m. for Augusta to visit the Kennebec Arsenal. They walked around the rooms that formerly housed munitions and firearms, and even more recently, mental patients. The place had been shut down, but was being slated for redevelopment (or at least that is what the guide said).

After leaving the Arsenal, they continued to Saco Bay and a few other places to see various attractions and sites. By the time they returned to the inn, the group was certainly ready to wind down for the day. The Fentons and Co. rushed through supper like everyone else and then went about their various activities. Jazz decided to go to the room and read while Tucker had made a new gaming friend who led him off to show him a game he'd been playing. Meanwhile, Maddie and Jack decided to hit the pool and Danny and Sam went up on the roof to watch the stars.

Danny leaned back on the red tile roof of the hotel, Sam lying beside him with her head on his chest. The couple felt totally content to just lie there all night, the sounds of the city making them feel as if they'd never left Amity Park. Sam snuggled closer to her boyfriend and looked up to see Danny staring blankly up at the sky. This wouldn't have been surprising, except that his face seemed to be fixed in concentration.

"Danny?" Sam asked, her voicing shaking Danny back to reality.

"Huh, yeah?"

Sam chuckled. "Hey, what were you so spaced out for?" Now Danny laughed. "What?" she asked.

"'Spaced out,' Sam?" Danny replied. He watched as the realization hit her and braced himself against the punch in the shoulder that followed. "Hey!" he protested through his laughter.

"You jerk!"

"Yeah, but I'm your jerk." The two lay silently for a few seconds before Sam poked Danny in the side. "What?"

"You still haven't answered me."

"Oh, that," Danny replied. He took a few seconds to consider his words. "Last night, I had a dream, or I thought it was a dream. More like a waking nightmare, I guess." He looked down at Sam and saw her urging him to continue. "My ghost sense went off as I was falling asleep last night, and I was attacked by –"

"Attacked by what?"

Danny took a deep breath. "Vlad."

Sam's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped. She recovered a few moments later and sat up, beginning to look Danny over.

"Sam, stop!" he said. He grabbed her wrists and held them as he looked into her eyes. "I'm fine. The bruises healed this morning –"

"The what?!" Sam and Danny both jumped and turned to see Jazz standing on top of a ladder.

"Jazz? What are you doing up here?" Sam and Danny said in unison.

"I was looking for you guys. Everyone else was going inside to go to bed," Jazz replied as she pulled herself onto the roof. She stood up and dusted off the front of her shirt. "Now, what were you saying about Vlad and bruises?"

Danny sighed and told his sister and girlfriend exactly what happened. By the end of it, the two girls were fuming, and Danny decided to take a few steps back. This was a bad idea, since the part of the roof they were on was great for lying on, but not walking around. The two girls gasped as they saw Danny disappear over the side of the roof. They rushed over and nearly fell off themselves, only to see Danny had gone into a roll when he hit the ground and fell into the pool.

He emerged spluttering and flew out of the water, falling to the concrete, and gasping for breath. Sam and Jazz burst into fits of laughter despite him, and he smiled mischievously as he came up with a revenge plan. He stood up and willed his cells to divide rapidly. He imagined he was two parts of a whole and pulled to one side. He felt something similar to duct tape being ripped off his skin, but all over. He gasped in surprise and fell to the ground again. Rubbing his head, he opened his eyes and looked beside him. Sitting there, cold and drenched like him, was, well, _him_.

Jazz and Sam suddenly stopped laughing and stared. What was he doing? Danny and his dupe stood and lunged towards them, then the next thing they knew, they were in the pool themselves! The girls spluttered as they swam to the edge, while Danny stood a few feet away laughing and high-fiving his duplicate. The fake Danny dissipated as Sam and Jazz pulled themselves out and death-glared him. _Well, I guess I better go intangible!_ Danny thought.

* * *

The next morning Danny awoke with a soreness in his side and bruises that would have made Vlad proud. Jazz hadn't been quite as violent, but Sam wasn't quite so forgiving either. He was thankful for his accelerated healing, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

He got up and changed into his day clothes before heading to the dining room. Despite Aaron's request, Danny found himself cornered by a group of Phans right outside his door. He turned intangible, slipped through the floor, and emerged by the table his family and friends. He became tangible and jumped everyone, but he ignored the muttered words around him as the other diners cleaned up their messes.

"Well, someone finally got up. Mr. Lancer and your other teachers emailed us that you have some classes this morning before we go on today's tour."

"Okay, thanks Mom," Danny replied as he sat down and grabbed a menu right as a waiter walked over.

* * *

Sam, Tucker, and Danny all yawned as they finished their respective assignments and shut down their laptops. "Well, that was different," Danny said.

"Hey, I'd rather do school like this all the time," Tucker replied.

Sam shrugged as she put her laptop back into its bag. "Personally, I'd prefer to just learn from the books and have a teacher there only to answer questions. That way we could learn on our own instead of . . . And you guys aren't listening, are you?" she said as she realized Danny and Tucker were just staring at her.

"No, Tucker responded. "We're listening. We just don't care, right, Danny?"

"Hey, I'm not jumping in that boat with you."

Jazz poked her head into the room. "Hey, you guys. We're about to head out. Come on!"

The trio packed up their stuff and followed Jazz out of the room.

 _ **Okay, so I know it's been a while since I updated this story (a month and 17 days, to be exact), and my explanation is the same as always: life and procrastination. However, good news! I will be finishing my first year of college on May 10th! This means that I will have more time to work on this story as well as other projects I have going on, like my YouTube channel (go check it out: Prof_Jake_MQ on YouTube!).**_

 _ **Anyways, I know what you're all thinking: "where's the OC?! You said there would be a new character in this chapter!" And dear readers, the answer is I wrote this out a few weeks ago, and got to my writing limit. So the next chapter, which will be uploaded moments after this one, will introduce the character. So go read that one when I get it uploaded.**_

 _ **As always, please review, fav, and follow, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**_


	8. Chapter 7

**_Hey readers! Here's that other chapter I mentioned. Enjoy!_**

Chapter 7

The Paranormal International tour set out further east towards Cherryfield. The ride was long and boring, but Aaron promised it would be worth it. When the bus finally stopped in town, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Aaron stood up at the front of the bus, and cleared his voice to get their attention.

"Alright, everyone! We will be heading towards Catherine's Hill in about 15 minutes. If you need to use the bathroom or get something to eat, now's the time."

As the rest of the group dispersed, Danny, Jazz, and the other two members of Team Phantom walked over to a bench and sat down. Sam pulled a book out of her backpack that she had purchased the day before. The cover read _Oddities and Hauntings: A Maine Tour Guide_.

"Remind me again why that wasn't a waste of money?" Tucker asked as he leaned back and stretched.

Sam glared at him before opening the book and finding an entry on Catherine's Hill. "So, it looks like the place we're going to is just a hill that is haunted by a girl named Catherine."

"Any credibility to it?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, a guy died after meeting her ghost." The other three turned and stared at Sam. "See for yourself." She handed the book to them.

Danny took it and read aloud. " _Travelers who claim to have seen Catherine's ghost on the hill most commonly describe a woman approaching the traveler asking for a ride, sometimes to Bar Harbor. Catherine is said to be dressed in a light blue evening or ball gown. Travelers who decline the ghost's request suffer various consequences. Purportedly Catherine was traveling on the road with her husband or boyfriend, after their wedding or prom night in Bar Harbor, when they were in some kind of accident (that it was a car accident is belied by the fact that the "Catherine's Hill" moniker predates the widespread use of cars in the area, at least back to the 1930s). It is said that Catherine lost her head in the accident, that her significant other was never found, and that Catherine wanders Catherine's Hill and the Black Woods area searching for her head and her missing love._

 _One story involves a salesman traveling at night who saw the headless ghost. He sped past the figure, but when he looked in his rearview mirror, he saw the phantom sitting in his backseat. He panicked, crashed his car, and died._ "

"Whoa," Jazz gasped.

"Man, that's dark!" Tucker said sliding down the bench.

Sam scowled and took the book. "And Danny's 'origin story' isn't?"

Danny chuckled nervously, glad for a reason to change the subject. "'Origin story?'"

Sam put the book back in her bag. "You think they have anything organic here?" She stood up and began to look around.

Jazz chuckled. "Sam, you know this state is known for fresh blueberries, apples, strawberries, and a plethora of other fruits and vegetables. I'm sure they'll have something you'll like."

* * *

After a quick snack, the four teens returned to their bench as Aaron gave the call to get on the bus. They rode just a little further until they reached Catherine's Hill, and then got off again. The sunlight peeked through the leaves on the edge of the road. Everyone scattered to look around and take pictures, while Aaron pulled some note cards from his pocket and began to memorize them. The Fentons, Sam, and Tucker walked over to a patch of shade and sat down. Suddenly, Danny felt a chill down his spine and a familiar wisp of blue escaped him.

"Well, time to find out how accurate your book is Sam." Danny stood and made sure no one was looking before transforming.

"Why are you being so cautious?" Jazz asked.

"Because I don't need people taking pictures while I check this out," he replied.

Jack and Maddie pulled out Ecto-Blasters and smiled. Sam, Jazz, and Tucker also pulled out various small, formerly-concealed weapons, and after making sure they weren't being watched, the group entered the forest. They walked forward, dodging branches and stepping carefully over rocks, keeping an eye out for the specter. After about ten minutes, they thought they should head back when they heard something.

In the distance, there lay a cabin that they hadn't noticed before. They approached it slowly, wary of whomever inhabited it. Danny walked up to the door and was about to knock when he heard a voice say, "Step away, trespasser. Now." Danny jumped and turned to see the others staring at a VERY large man in a red flannel and denim overalls. He stepped back and looked to his parents, unsure of what to do.

The man stepped forward and his angry features became more defined, his scraggly umber hair and beard making him all the more menacing. He stopped just short of the tourists. He stared at them for a few seconds before speaking. "What are you doing at my cabin?"

Sam stepped up and replied, "We came looking for the ghost of Catherine's Hill. We didn't mean to trespass."

The large man took a few seconds to consider her answer. Suddenly, the man shrunk down to about a height of 7'. His overalls turned out to be jeans being held up with suspenders, and his feet were covered by worn, steel-toe work boots. The man's scowl was replaced by a small smile. "And exactly what were you planning to do when you found ol' Catherine?" He waved to their weapons. "Kill 'er a second time?" The man's face suddenly became serious as he noticed Danny. "Well, yer that Phantom child, aren't ya?" he said.

Danny nodded his head. "So, then who are you?" he said cautiously.

The man's smile returned. "Oh, c'mon boy. I'm not gonna eat ya. The name's Paul, Paul McGinnis."

Tucker scratched his head. "I thought you were gonna say Paul Bunyan."

Paul chuckled, "That's my nickname. Anyways, I can tell yer not from around here. I don't think outtah-staters would just come up here to see Catie."

Jazz spoke up now. "We're on a tour looking at spooky places around the world."

"Well, I hope this wasn't supposed to be the highlight, cuz ol' Catherine don't come out in the day."

Suddenly, a young woman appeared beside him. "I don't care how long I've been dead, I'm not as old as you."

Paul shrugged. "Anyways, if you're on a tour, you should probably get back before they come a-lookin'. Don't need more people trottin' around my home."

The group began to head back, but Danny stayed put. "Hold on," he said, "that thing you did, when you changed your size. How did you do that?"

Paul grinned. "I'm a Sasquatch, boy. Well, half-'quatch tah be exact. Now get goin'!"

 _ **Okay, so Chapter 8 should be out relatively soon. Probably in about two weeks if I can get around to it, and if not, I'll have it up not long after May 10th. So, please review, fav, and follow, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Hey readers! Now, I know I promised this about a month ago. I really wanted to get this out long ago, but didn't get around to it til today!**_

Chapter 8

The next couple of days were riddled with tours and planned events, but it all paled in comparison to the experience Team Phantom had in Cherryfield. On the final day before they left, Aaron announced at breakfast that all the guests could have the day to themselves and be free to do whatever they wished. As they ate their meal, the Fentons, Tucker, and Sam all looked at each other mutually agreed about what they would do.

After Danny, Sam, and Tucker finished their schooling for the day, they all took a bus to Cherryfield, intending to pay their estranged "half-'quatch" friend a visit. They reached Catherine's Hill by about half past noon and found Catherine herself facing away from them. Well, facing isn't exactly the right way to describe it. Because she didn't have a head, and thus no face, but – You know what, not important.

She turned to face, no, look, wait, that's not right either. She turned to them and spoke. "Welcome back." Her voice was that of an adolescent female, yet it held a somewhat ominous melancholy. Because she didn't actually have a mouth, her voice just seemed to come from her general direction. "I assume you haven't returned to visit me."

Without waiting for an answer, Catherine floated off in the direction of the woods. The group followed her through the trees (not literally, since she actually just went through any trees in her path) until they arrived once again at the log cabin. Out in front sat Paul, reading a book with a rather worn cover. The half-'quatch looked up before taking off his reading glasses and staring at his visitors.

"I assumed you bein' city folk, ya'd be smart enough to listen the firs' time. Whadaya want?"

"You're the first of your kind that we've met, possibly the only one in the world!" Jazz replied, stepping forward. This was certainly a surprise.

"So?" Paul said. "Ya've come to gawk at me, then?"

"No," Maddie said, now standing beside her daughter. "We just wanted to, well, get to know you. Someone like you is bound to at least have a good story to tell. That is, if you want to tell it."

Paul eyed the group skeptically. He then laughed. "So, you want to hear my story? To know how someone like me came to be?"

"Yes," they replied in unison.

"Well, I'm sure it was the same as ya'll came into this world. 'Cept my pap was a big ol' quatch, so it was."

"Your father was Bigfoot?!" Tucker cried.

"Well, I assume he weren't the big man-creature himself. But he was definitely a sasquatch. My mother was a hybrid as well. A French-Penobscot woman who lived several centuries ago."

"You were born several centuries ago?!" Danny asked.

"Well, o'course!" Paul boomed. "Ya don' think I was born last week, do ya? I may look like a strapping man, albeit a bit large. But, I be a healthy two hundred twelve years!"

"I guess that would explain your accent," Sam said.

"What do you mean?" Jazz asked.

"She means how mah voice sounds like a Mainah, but also like a Frenchman."

Suddenly, a grumble ripped through the conversation, shaking the nearby trees. Everyone looked around and fixed their eyes on Jack. He smiled guiltly, but Paul nodded in understanding. "Seems my fellow "large fellow" has a stomach well-attuned to the time o' day. Since yer all here, how about sharin' my table? Figuratively, of course. Mah cabin ain't big enough for us all."

* * *

The afternoon sunlight dimly shone through the treetops as Team Phantom halped clean up after the meal. Danny, Sam, Jazz, and Tucker kneeled beside the fire, scrubbing and drying the dishes they'd used while Jack and Maddie reclined against a tree, the former working on his fifth piece of blueberry pie. Paul leaned back in his chair, picking his teeth and staring at his trespassers turned guests. He smiled, glad that he was once again able to hold company without scaring anyone off.

"You know, I haven't had supper guest since the Clints raised me in their home."

"The Clints?" Danny asked, wiping a plate and then setting it on a towel.

"An old family that lives in town. After mah parents died, they took me in. They were family friends. Raised me as their own, protected me from the folk who wanted to torch me like my mom and pap."

"Your parents were burned?!"

"Ya don't got ta be so s'prised by ev'rythin' I say. A'yuh, they came one night and torched the cabin. Took me mother and father from me. That's when I was takin' in. When I was old enough, I came and found the spot. Built a new cabin over the ashes. Sometimes I can still hear their screams in the dead of night, but that's trauma fer ya."

Team Phantom stared at him incredulously, especially Jazz, for his calmness about the matter. After a while, the dishes were done, and it was time to head back. They said their good-byes as Team Phantom made their way back with the guidance of Catherine once again. Upon arriving at the clearing, the ghost disappeared, leaving them to their lonesome as the trudged back into town. Within a few hours, they arrived back at the hotel in time for dinner.

After the meal, the six made their way to their respective rooms, too tired from the day's events to join in the last evening festivities. As Danny rested his head for the night, he could help but feel like something was going to happen.

* * *

Paul lay upon his bunk, uneasiness plaguing him to the point he couldn't find rest. He finally sat up and walked over to the window. He peered out into the night, wondering what could be watching him from the darkness. Behind him, two glowing red eyes appeared staring intently upon the large figure. He contemplated attacking him, but soon thought better of it. The half-ghost disappeared in a wisp of smoke, causing the half-'quatch to spin on his heels. Paul scratched his head before getting back into bed and falling asleep.

 _ **There ya go! I know this isn't worth your waiting, but I plan to get another chapter out really soon. I promise this time! Hopefully, we'll get to our next OC in less than seven chapters! XD Seriously though, I'm really sorry, you guys. Next chapter should be up this time next week, as long as I have the time. I had to change my availability at work, so the amount of time I'll have to work on it is up in the air for now.**_

 _ **But to Fanfic920, especially, keep an eye out for the next chapter! Your guy is up next, and it's off to the island! Please remember to fav, follow, and review everyone! I'll see you in the next chapter (hopefully that'll be sooner than later)!**_


	10. Chapter 9

**_Hey readers! This one is about a day or so late, but I hope you like it just the same. It's a little short since I started on it, then let it sit for a week before finishing it tonight. Anyways, enjoy!_**

Chapter 9

Beck stood, paralyzed by fear, as he watched the intruder approached his mother. The two men had broken in just moments before, and in the blink of an eye, one of them had subdued him, pointing a gun at his head. The other began to ask his mother about the password to the family's safe. As soon as he got to close, he was sent reeling from a firm smack to the cheek. He rubbed his jaw and backhanded her, once again demanding the password.

Beck's fight-or-flight instincts were banging against his temples as he tried to think of a way out. An idea popped into his head, and he gave it very little thought before following through. He opened his mouth and bit down on his captor's hand hard. The man cursed and lowered the gun, but the pain caused his trigger finger to spasm. Pain shot through Beck's body from the wound in his leg, forcing him to scream in agony.

However, it wasn't an ordinary scream. His voice became shrill and quickly reached supersonic frequencies. The volume of it forced the intruders to cover their ears, its sheer force shaking the apartment. His mother flew backward through the doors leading to the balcony and she went over the railing, rapidly descending towards the tarmac below . . .

Beck shot up in bed, panting heavily. His body was covered in sweat and he felt a chill go up his spine. He fumbled for his phone on the bedside table and unlocked it. Scrolling through his contacts, he found the person he wanted to talk to.

 ** _Hey, u up_** he texted, his fingers dancing across the digital keyboard. He waited impatiently for a response.

 ** _Am now_** came Kim's reply. **_Whats up_**

He sighed in relief. ** _Cant sleep_**

 ** _Nightmare again?_** She asked.

 ** _Yeah_**

* * *

Danny and the others got up early the next morning with the rest of the group, eager to move onto the next location. They had seen a lot, though most of it was just legend, and only Team Phantom could boast actually seeing anything truly paranormal. As they all boarded the bus to the Portland Jetport, Aaron stood outside bidding them farewell.

He had asked them about the previous day and was surprised at what he heard. However, Aaron understood the wisdom of keeping the "visit" to himself, and promised not to mention it to his superiors. Lest they mark a new spot for the next tour. As the Fentons, Sam, and Tucker passed him, he slipped them a wink and a wave of his hand before the doors shut and they were off.

Once they arrived at the jetport, they were swept up in a storm of other tourists and vacationers, all trying to exit the building or rush to a terminal in hopes of catching their flight. The process went much smother this time for them, and in about half an hour they found themselves seated on a plane whose exterior was emblazoned with a blown up "Paranormal International" logo. The flight to Scotland was sure to be a long one, about two hours longer than the one from home to New England, in fact. They had all been seated close together – Danny, Sam, and Tucker in one row, Jack and Maddie in the row behind them, and Jazz in front of them.

While Danny and Tucker prepared to play some travel game they bought earlier that week, Sam decided she would start reading up for the next location: Scotland.

* * *

Beck stood on the field kicking a football into the air and then hitting it off his head. He then dribbled it for a few seconds before sending it sailing toward the goal on the other side of the field. As Beck went to retrieve the ball, he heard someone call his name. He turned to see Kim walking towards him.

Today was actually pretty gloomy, though despite popular belief, spring weather was normally better than this. The sunlight that broke through the overcast shone brightly in Kim's blue eyes as she stepped onto the field. Beck turned around and met her, saying, "I thought you had errands to run today?"

"I did," she replied, holding up a list of crossed off entries. "But I was at the parts shop when I saw someone reading the morning's edition of the _Daily Record_. Thought it might be of interest to you." She held up the paper which Beck took before scanning the front page. He turned to the article before looking up in confusion.

"Why would I care about some mental tour searching for supernatural?"

"Paranormal, not supernatural, and keep reading."

Beck sighed, but did as he was told. " . . . international tour . . . first stop in New England, East Coastal United States and set to next arrive in Glasgow . . . one tourist the famed DANNY PHANTOM!" He blinked and reread the paragraph. "He's actually coming?" Kim nodded.

Beck smiled darkly. "Then now's my chance. He's finally gonna get what's comin' to him."

 ** _So, now Beckham Woods and his friend, Kimberly Brown, enter the scene. What plans does Beck have in store for our favorite demi-specter? Find out in the next chapter! Please fav, follow, and review, and I'll see you in the next chapter! Bye!_**


	11. A Long Overdue Statement

p style="text-align: center;"emstrongHey, readers! This is not a new chapter, but rather an explanation for why there hasn't been anything for this story since June. This summer, alot of things happened. I got a new/old car, I've been crazy busy with work, been focusing more on my YouTube channel whenever I have time and/or inspiration (My channel is Prof_Jake_MQ, btw. Gaming videos, music, and some other stuff. You should check it out. Please.). So, yeah. Haven't spent too much time writing, except for trying to get a decent start for my own ORIGINAL story, that I will hopefully be able to break ground on./strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemDespite how long it's been (It's only been two months, don't know why I'm making such a big deal about it), I do plan to start writing for this fanfic soon. Next week, I start classes again for the fall, but I have Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday off from work, so I should have time to get at least a start on the next chapter. I hope you guys are excited as I am for this story to continue!/em/strong/p 


	12. Chapter 10

_**Hey readers! Man, it's been a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG time since I updated this story. So long that I considered just giving up on the story, but I decided I'm gonna finish what I started. This chapter isn't even close to as long as the others, but it's better than nothing aftyer how long it's been. I'll try to get something written again. I won't give any indication of time because whenever I do, I always miss my intended deadline. Just be on the lookout!**_

Chapter 10

Danny awoke just as the plane landed in Glasgow Prestwick Airport. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he sat up and woke Sam in the process. She sat up as well and looked around. "We're already there?" she asked.

"Yes," Danny chuckled. He looked across the aisle as his parents, Tucker, and Jazz unbuckled from their seats and were already collecting their luggage from the overhead compartments. His father had brought along "certain equipment" had to be kept in the cargo hold so he knew it would be a while before they actually headed anywhere outside the airport.

About an hour later, after arranging for their other "luggage" to be transported, they all climbed into a few cabs (there was no way anyone was going to able to ride with Jack), they finally made their way to the Parkstone Hotel. After arriving and settling in, they met in the dining area as they had in Portland, but this time, they had a different PI rep waiting for them.

"'Ello, and welcome everyone!" the man greeted. His dark hair and half-enthusiastic grin seemed to be his most notable features. "'Ope you're ready for a fantastic week 'ere in Scotland."

Sam flipped open a pamphlet she had gotten from the lobby. "Wonder if we'll get more time to actually look around this time. Everything was held to a schedule when were in Maine."

Tucker looked up from his PDA. "Maybe, guess we'll have to see."

"This evening, we'll be visitin' Edinburgh Castle," the rep said, oblivious to their conversation. "That should give you all time to settle in, enjoy some sights. See ya then."

 _ **Thanks for reading, follow, favorite, and review. Yadayada, okay, bye.**_


End file.
